Monsters
by VoxNexus
Summary: It's an odd relationship. It's not perfect, it's not conventional, it's anything but ordinary and anything but sane, but Klaus wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, most of their rituals are his idea. Here are just a few…


_**Monsters: **It's an odd relationship. It's not perfect, it's not conventional, it's anything but ordinary and anything but sane, but Klaus wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, most of their rituals are his idea. Here are just a few…_

* * *

He climbed up the incline of stairs leading to the Salvatore's porch and before he made it to the door, it flung open to reveal an expressionless Stefan. The more than centuries old vampire, known for his ability to brood over the most human of trivialities, had grown more and more effective at hiding his humanity. Klaus preferred him this way.

"Caroline isn't here," Stefan monotonously droned.

Klaus let out a dry laugh, "Ha-ha, very funny," he snapped back before his lips eased up into a smile.

"You know, I'm here for you old friend," Klaus said, running a finger over the petals that fanned out from a bouquet he was holding. "That being said, it should be quite obvious who these are for," he said while continuing to tend to them.

Stefan glanced down at the Original, suppressing his surprise at the gesture; one he found boldly out of character. He stepped aside and slightly tilted his head to the side, hinting at Klaus to come inside the Salvatore Mansion. Klaus allowed himself in and turned around to face Stefan as the infamous Ripper closed the door behind them. He turned and the two took in the sight of each other for an awkward instant before Stefan hesitantly pried the arrangement of magnolias and amaryllis flowers from Klaus' hands.

"Thank you," Stefan said indifferently.

Klaus gave a subtle smile, "You know Caroline means nothing to me. At this point," he pressed his palm against the side of Stefan's face and held it there so he could focus the younger vampire's gaze. _At this point, _"You're all that matters to me."

Klaus's hand fell back to his side and they stared at each other briefly before Stefan broke the silence.

"I'll put these in some water and you..." Stefan said, referring to the tidily wrapped bouquet.

Klaus smiled, pleased that Stefan even bothered accepting his show of affection. It wasn't much, what he'd given him, but Stefan didn't seem to mind, _too much. _

"-_you_, sit down." Stefan insisted before he left the room.

It didn't take him long to return holding a bottle of blood and a wineglass.

He passed the glass to Klaus and expressionlessly poured his drink for him. A display of duty or friendship, Klaus could never be entirely certain.

"I have a gift for you," Stefan said coldly before leaving the room again, giving Klaus time to relax in a cushioned chair. He tapped his fingers against the end of the armrest and took a few sips as he waited for his prize.

After a minute of silently waiting, he heard another pair of feet overlay the sound of Stefan's footsteps as he neared the room. Klaus leaned forward, anxious to see what Stefan had brought for him. From the scent wafting into the room, it was definitely something of a much more, _intriguing quality_, than his own token of gratitude.

"_Just let me go god-damn-it. Fuck you, fuck both of you-"_

Klaus kept calmly seated as Stefan led something loud and angry, with bared, gritted teeth and a hostile spirit into the room: a fraternity brat with brown eyes, a piercing on the outer shell of its ear and a buzz cut. The fear in its expression made it appear doe eyed and almost innocent. Klaus nearly laughed at his own assessment. No one was truly innocent.

Stefan shoved his gift towards Klaus, allowing him to get an up-close and personal experience assessing the temperamental runt. "You rarely fail to humor me Stefan," Klaus commented as he eagerly eyed their latest choice of entertainment.

Klaus took another sip from his glass, secretly hoping that Stefan's latest catch would try to run, but instead, it decided to throw every profanity ever humanly conceived.

"Stupid sons of bitches, motherfuckers..."

A small smile graced Stefan's lips as he let out a low laugh. He moaned softly and shared an intense look with Klaus before he turned back to face the loud-mouthed moron he'd torn from the road.

"I've never done a human male before," Stefan said before grabbing its throat and staring into its eyes. Doing this, he caught the sight of his own reflection as his pupils dilated before enlarging, readying themselves for compulsion.

"Don't scream," Stefan ordered as his grip tightened, "However, I encourage you to fight back." Stefan ran a finger beneath the nameless kid's hairline, wiping away a bead of sweat. He feigned a look of concern, his lip twisting in disapproval.

"I bet you never believed you'd feel this much fear in your life before. Don't worry," Stefan rubbed his thumb over the protruding carotid artery pressing up against the skin. "You'll never have to experience anything like this again. I promise."

Terrified and rightfully repulsed, their dim-witted pet tried to pull away, but there was barely any visible struggle as Stefan sunk his fangs into its throat and began to drink. After a moment of savoring the rustic, bittersweet tang of its blood to himself, he licked his lips and glanced up at Klaus invitingly.

"Join me?"

Klaus smirked, "I wouldn't want to steal your meal from you Stefan."

Said meal was shrieking while looking around the room like a rabid, confused animal. Its lips trembled uncontrollably and it seemed they couldn't stop blinking. They tried to pull away again when Stefan had looked up but let out a surprised yelp when an arm wrapped itself around their waist, forcibly stilling it.

"There's still some fight in this one…So stubborn," Stefan commented to no one in particular. He seemed both amused and annoyed.

He locked his fingers underneath its chin and aligned its face with Stefan so that it could look away.

"Tell me your name," Stefan ordered.

"Jason."

"Your _full name_."

"Jason Chesterfield."

Stefan released his chin and briefly eyed his bloodied, wounded neck before inserting his fangs again. Jason, quaking and sobbing softly, limply hung his head to the side as Stefan had his fill. Four pints later, Jason's body felt heavy as lead yet is lax and Stefan, done with feeding from that particular blood-bag, shoved the body to the ground before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at Klaus who had a smug expression on his face.

"Thanks for the gift," Klaus said.

Stefan's stoic expression didn't change for an instant, "Glad you enjoyed this show."


End file.
